Rock With Barney (1999: script)
Barney Live In Concert In a Stage Show is a Barney Home Video that was released on October 6th, 1999 Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Hannah *Stephen *Keesha *Robert *Chip *Danny *Linda *Farmer Dooley *Ms Pennypacker (Last Appearance) *Ms Kepler *Adama Mother (Last Appearance) *Proffessor Tinkerputt Song List #Barney Them Song #Sarasponda #Miss Marry Mask #Captain Feadersword Song #Wibbly Wobbly Woo #Ooh Its Captain Feadersword #Nye Nye Nye #Puttin' On a Show #My Family Just Right For Me #Puttin on a Show (Reprise) #The More We Share Together #Just Imagine #John Jacob Jingle Hchmer Schmit #Peanut Butter #The Ants Go Marching #Help Protect Our Earth #Apples and Bannana's #A Camping We Will Go #Skating Skating #If All The Raindrops #and The Green Grass Grows All Around #BINGO #Do Your Ears Hang Low #Looby Loo #The Stranger Song #Old Brass Wagon #Hurry Hurry Drive That Firetruck #There are Seven Days #Alphabet Song #Mr. Knickerbocker #Kookaburra #The Sister Song #Its Nice Just To Be Me #Wild West Medely #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Growing #Aloutte #Blue Danube Waltz #Down By The Bay #Sixs Little Ducks #Me and My Teady #Number Limbo #Carnival of Numbers #A Big Parade of Numbers #A Big Parade of Costumes #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Sall The Camel #There are 50 Stars That On Our Flag #Yankee Doodle Boy #Tingalayo #I Can Laugh #Scary Stories #Oh When We March #BJ Song #When I Grow Up #Friendship Song #The Airplane Song #Buckle Up My Seatbelt #If i'd Lived Under The Sea #Sailing Medely #The Rainbow Song #Mister Sun #The Happy Wanderer #The Wheels On The Bus #My aunt Came Back #Pop Goes The Weasel #Tinkerputt Song #Clean Up #Oats Peas Beans and Barly Grow #The Little Turtle #The Frog on a Log #Please and Thank You #Good Manners #My Yellow Blankey #Boom Boom An't It Great To Be Crazy #What I Want To Be #Evreyone Is Special #The Barney Bag #Two Little Blackbirds #The Tiger Song #Silly Sounds #The Exercise Song #That's What an Island Is #Getting Ready for Bed #splashin' In The Bath #Brushing My Teeth #Swingin Up To The Stars #Its Good To Be Home #Listen to The Night Time #Roll Over #The Sleep Song #Nighty Night #Time for Dreams #Star Medely #The Sleeping Princess #Mother Goose Nursery Rhymes Medely #Frere Jacques #Wynken Blynken and Nod #Sheep Medely #a Frog Went a Wooning Go #all The pretty Little Ponnies #Hush Little Baby #Blanket of Love #Bedtime With Barney #Lavander Blue #Good Night #Evreyone is Special (Lullaby Reprise) #Puttin' On a Show (Finale) #Jungle Advanture #Just Imagine (Reprise) #I Love You End Credits Music *Good Manners Release Date # October 6th 1999 # September 30th, 2000 # April 2nd, 2003 # March 9th, 2004 Trival # This is the first appearance of Season 6 Barney custome is used # At The End of The Barney doll wears a Studios Hat and The Cation. THE END #This is the last appearance of Miss Pennypacker, Adams Mother, and Proffessor Tinkerputt. Opening to Barney Live in Concert in a Stage Show vhs 6, 1999 #FBl Warning Screen #Interpol Warning Screen #Lyrick Studios Logo #Monkey Dance Wiggles Music Video from: Wiggle Time #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo #Barney Buddies Club Promo #Sing & Dance With Barney Preview #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos Bumper #Barney and Friends Intro (Season 6 Version) #Barney Live In Concert In a Stage Show Title Card closing to Barney Live In Concert in a Stage Show 1999 vhs 6, 1999 #End credits #Edacation Plus Enterntament Barney's Live In Concert In Our Stage Show Promo #Lets Play School Preview #Walk Around The Block With Barney Preview #What World We Share Preview #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo #Lyrick Studios Logo opening to Barney Live In Concert In a Stage Show 2002 vhs 2, 2003 #Warning Screen #Waner Bros. Televiction Logo #barney's vowel power promo #candy bar choclates productions (1999-Presents) #laugh with me barney music video from: be my valentine love barney #parrot productions (1999-Presents) #mama bear sama ma ma mama preview #jay jay the jet plane tv series promo #Grandpa in My Pocket Complete Seasons Promo #barney in outer space / it's time for counting / and barney's big surprise preview (Taken from: Barney's Great Advanture: The Movie) #barney's great advanture the movie soundtrack promo (Taken from: Barney's Great Advannture: The Movie) #barney song magic banjo commrical promo (Taken from: Barney's Great Advanture: The Movie) #my party with barney preview (Taken from: Barney's Great Advanture: The Movie) #actamates microsoft barney promo (Taken from: Barney's Great Advanture: The Movie) #PBS Kids Factory Bumper #Barney & Friends for Calling All Teletubbies in a Act Bumper #barney funding credits #barney and friends intro 6 version #Barney Live In Concert In a Stage Show title card closing to Barney Live in Concert in a Stage Show 2002 vhs 2, 2002 #end credits #connecticutt public televiction logo #visit pbs oline at pbskids.org screen bumper #barney funding credits #Water fall productions (1999-Presents) #police car preview (The Musical Argament of The Background from Season 1 Through Season 3) #Barney Imagination Island Preview (Taken from: Barney's Families are Special) #barney live in new york city preview (Taken from: Barney's Families are Special) #PBS Kids Logo (1999-Presents) Category:1999